One Day For Love
by ibelieveintruelove
Summary: A story of the budding young romance between Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Set in the years before CotBP. This is my first POTC story, and it's an obvious Willabeth pairing. Spoilers at the end for those who have not yet seen AWE.
1. The Escape

A/N: This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so reviews are much appreciated. I have not posted anything on this site for over four months, but this story marks my return! For those of you who are reading my other WIP stories, I will finish them, I promise!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any thing pertaining to the wonderful Pirate movies. This includes Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, but if they're reading we could always change that…… lol

One Day For Love

Chapter One: The Escape

Elizabeth sighed as she pushed a stray lock of hair off of her sweaty face. The sun was beating down on Port Royal and the heat was almost unbearable. Then again, it was her own fault that she was out her in the sun on this humid day when she could be sitting in the shade somewhere.

The young fourteen year old continued running down the side streets of Port Royal, dressed in clothes fit for a young boy. Her long hair was braided down her back and pulled away from her face, with a stolen cap placed firmly over her head. She was wearing a pair of trousers and a shirt that she had stolen from one of the stable boys at her home. She had been planning this escape from her confined life at her manor in Port Royal for at least a week now, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do with the time she had before she was discovered.

She wanted to see Will.

Ever since she had met him on the crossing from England two years ago, she had become infatuated with the handsome young boy who was so kind to her. They had befriended each other while onboard the _Dauntless_ and had maintained a steadily growing friendship ever since. Her father had set Will up as an apprentice to the local blacksmith, Mr. Brown, upon their arrival at Port Royal and Elizabeth had visited him at the shop frequently during her first year here.

Will had made Port Royal seem a bearable place to live. Elizabeth had hated the place at first, with all of the official business and high-class society affairs that made her feel so out of place. Will became her best friend in her new home, and the only reason that she didn't flee the island and become a pirate like many of her heroes in her favorite stories.

Then, when Elizabeth had turned thirteen, everything had changed. Her father had given her a coming out party, which had been a lovely affair, but he had not allowed her to invite Will. She had been heart broken, and her sadness only increased when her father informed her that her growing relationship with Will was not proper for "an up-and-coming young lady like yourself". She had been forbidden to frequent his shop anymore, and been told that in no uncertain terms was she to try and continue her relationship with him.

To say that Elizabeth had been enraged was an understatement. She had screamed her head off at her father and threw the most undignified fit that anyone in the Governor's household had ever witnessed. She earned herself a trip straight to bed that night with no dinner. She had sat in her room for hours and waited until she was sure that her father was asleep. Once she had heard the soft click of his door being shut, she had quietly crept out of the house and ran into town.

She had run through Port Royal in her nightgown and proceeded to stop outside of the Blacksmith's shop and repeatedly throw rocks at Will's window until a sleepy form had emerged.

"Who's there?" he had asked; his voice strong and brave in the quiet of night. "Show yourself!"

"Will! It's me!" she had whispered up to him. "I need to talk to you!"

Will's eyes had widened when he took in her appearance, but he hastened down the stairs and quickly came outside to meet her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here at this time of night? If your father knew…"

But he had been cut off when Elizabeth had thrown herself into Will's arms and proceeded to sob her heart out. Will had been a bit taken aback at first, to say the least, but he quickly put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, Will," she whispered into his shirt. "Father, he – he told me the most horrible thing today. He – he said – he said that we can't see each other anymore! He told me that I shouldn't be visiting you so often, that I wasn't acting like a _proper_ young lady. Will, I don't want to be a proper young lady! I want to be able to be with you!"

Elizabeth remembered that night clearly as she raced through the hot morning sun towards her familiar destination. Will had let her cry on his shoulder that night before walking her home. He had told her that he wasn't going to try and go against her father's will, and that he would always be there for her, no matter what. It was that night after Will had brought her back home and she was crying silently in her bed when Elizabeth realized that Will Turner was much more than a friend. It was that night which had revealed to Elizabeth that Will Turner was the most wonderful and loving young man she had ever met.

And now, a year later – a year which had held only two meager visits with Will – Elizabeth had finally had enough. Her father and his upper-class society be damned, she wanted to see Will. She was going to spend one entirely happy and carefree day with her best friend if it was the last thing she did. She cared for Will far too much to let her father come in between them.

As Elizabeth neared the Blacksmith's shop she slowed her pace and casually walked to the front of the door and slowly peeked in. She could see Will working at a table in the back, and Mr. Brown sleeping in a chair nearby, an empty bottle of rum in his hand. Elizabeth smiled and quickly let herself into the shop, shutting the door behind her.

"I'll be right with you!"

Elizabeth's smile grew wider as she heard Will's footsteps approaching her. She pulled her stolen stable boy hat farther down over face and hid her eyes from Will, wanting to surprise him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Will stood next to one of the many work tables and looked at the small figure curiously. Elizabeth smiled and took a step closer to her, speaking in as deep of a voice that she could manage for a young girl of fourteen.

"Ahem, yes, I'm here to place an order for my master," she said, trying desperately to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Alright, what is it you're here to order?" Will asked as he moved to pick up a piece of parchment and a writing utensil.

Elizabeth smiled and walked up to the front of the counter so that she stood directly across the table from Will. "He would like for you to spend the day with his run away daughter."

Will's eyes shot up and Elizabeth burst out laughing as she swept the hat off her head with a grand flourish.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, stunned.

"In the flesh!" she exclaimed, quickly running around the counter and giving Will a hug. "I ran away for the afternoon," she confessed, her eyes twinkling merrily, "and I had to come and see you!"

Will smiled shyly and pulled away from Elizabeth. He had missed her just as much as she had missed him, if not more. He was just a little bit more cautious when it came to these things.

"Elizabeth, are you sure that it's a good idea for you to be here with me? I thought your father said -"

"Oh, hang it all!" Elizabeth exclaimed, not at all sounding as lady-like as her father would've hoped. "I haven't spent any time with you in over a year, Will Turner! And we have to make up for all of that in the one day that we have until my father finds me!"

Will couldn't help but smile as she glowed with anticipation at the idea of spending the day with him. Hell, he'd been dreaming of spending more time with her ever since their separation first started. He knew that he couldn't possibly turn her down now, not after being apart from her for so long.

"And what do you have planned for our day together, Miss Swann?" he teased. "And what makes you think that I can get away from Mr. Brown for a day as well?"

"Will Turner I know perfectly well that Mr. Brown has given you Sundays off ever since you started your apprenticeship here. You only spend your days working in the shop because I'm not here to entertain you!" she exclaimed. "Now c'mon, let's get out of here!"

Will hid the slight blush that grew on his cheeks at the truth of her words and quickly slipped on his own hat as she took his hand and led him out of the shop.

They quickly turned off of the main road that the Blacksmith's shop was located on and turned down one of the alleyways that led to the town marketplace. As they walked, Elizabeth removed her hand from Will's and instead shyly linked her arm through his, causing a warm feeling to rise in her stomach as she felt the warmth of his skin against hers.

Will coughed nervously in the growing silence and thought desperately of a way to break it. "So, er- where is your father today?"

"Oh, he's having a meeting with Lieutenant Norrington about some sort of naval thing I believe," she replied. She turned to Will and rolled her lovely brown eyes at the thought. "The meetings always take hours, since both of them indulge in a drink afterwards."

"Just one drink?" Will joked, knowing her father's weakness for a good shot of brandy.

"Most decidedly not," Elizabeth shot back with a wink. "I am quite sure that Father will not be home until much later, which means that it will be almost sundown before he is even aware of my absence."

"And what about all of your maids and servants up at the manor? Surely they didn't let you come into town to spend the day with a blacksmith!" Will said.

"No, no I don't believe they would," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I merely told them that I was feeling terribly ill today from the heat and that I did not wish to be bothered. I ordered them to keep out of my room and I stated that the only person allowed in would be my father, when he returned."

Will had to laugh at her cleverness. Really, she was quite an amazing girl. And she wanted to spend the day with _him_. Will Turner, the lowly blacksmith with no relations whatsoever.

"Oh, look Will, in that window over there!" Elizabeth squealed, immediately dragging him along with her to inspect their find.

Will laughed and hurried along, feeling wonderfully content and free with the world. Today, Will Turner _was_ somebody. Today, he was the luckiest man in the world. Today, he was with Elizabeth Swann, and he had never been happier.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know, chapter two is coming soon!


	2. Sunday Pastries

A/N: This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so reviews are much appreciated. I have not posted anything on this site for over four months, but this story marks my return! For those of you who are reading my other WIP stories, I will finish them, I promise!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any thing pertaining to the wonderful Pirates movies. This includes Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, but if they're reading we could always change that…… lol

One Day For Love

Chapter Two: Sunday Pastries

"C'mon Will, I want to see what's over here!" Elizabeth laughed as she pulled Will along behind her and ran through the market place, stopping whenever something caught her eye. She was having a wonderful time being with Will, and suddenly the heat didn't seem to bother her as much anymore. She had more important matters on her mind now.

As Elizabeth stopped running in front of a window into a jeweler's shop, she felt Will come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled and continued looking through the window at all of the pretty pieces on display while her insides jumped in happiness and excitement. Her year long separation with Will had turned Will into more than just a best friend, but into a young man with whom Elizabeth was finding herself very much attracted to. She didn't think this day could get any better.

"See something you like?" Will asked playfully.

Elizabeth turned towards him and smiled, her eyes shining with happiness. "Perhaps," she said, "but nothing so pretty that it holds my fancy for very long."

Will laughed at her haughty air and took her hand in his, pulling her farther down the street. "C'mon, I'll take you to the baker's; she always has free pastries on Sundays."

"Oh, yum!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hurried along. "I'm starved!"

Will kept Elizabeth's small hand in his own as he led her down the street towards the bakery where his friends the Smiths worked. Mrs. Smith had made it a tradition long ago to make pastries for the town children on Sundays, and Will had been visiting her shop ever since his arrival at Port Royal. Mrs. Smith seemed to have taken a liking to him as well. He found that if he walked by the bakery during the week at his lunch break that little Lottie, Mrs. Smith's youngest daughter, would often come outside and give him a biscuit, compliments of her parents.

The bell chimed merrily as Will and Elizabeth entered the store. Elizabeth's nose was immediately filled with all the wonderful smells and aromas of the bakery and breathed deeply, savoring it all. Will smiled and walked up to the counter. He peered farther into the room, trying to see if Mrs. Smith was cooking in the back or not.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" he called.

"Will!" someone shrieked.

Will turned and saw little Lottie Smith running towards him, her nose covered in powder. She instantly wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking Will over.

"Hello Lottie, how are you?" he greeted the little blonde haired girl. Lottie looked up at Will and smiled brightly, her blue eyes glittering with joy.

"I'm very fine today, thank you Will!" she replied enthusiastically.

Will heard a chuckle behind him and turned to find a smiling Elizabeth watching their meeting with adoration.

"Lottie, I want you to meet my friend, Eli -"

"Beth," Elizabeth interrupted, walking over to Lottie and kneeling down next to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lottie."

Lottie smiled shyly and hid herself behind Will's leg, eyeing the new girl with a curious glance. She looked to Will, as though for reassurance that this new person was alright, and then turned back to Elizabeth with a smile.

"I'm Lottie and I'm five!" she declared, holding up five fingers to prove it.

"Are you really? I would've thought you were much older, that gown makes you seem almost ten!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Lottie giggled and came out from behind Will's leg, smiling at her new friend.

"Lottie where are you? Momma told you that you had to help me with the chores today, you can't just go running off -"

Elizabeth turned to see a second girl enter the kitchen, this one about the same age as her and Will. She also had blue eyes and blonde hair like her younger sister, but her hair was straight and stringy and flying in her face. Little Lottie's blonde hair curled around her face to give her an angelic look. It was obvious which of the Smith sisters would grow up to be the most beautiful.

"Good to see you, Veronica," Will greeted, nodding his head in her direction. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the slight blush that had risen on Veronica's cheeks as she accepted Will's address.

"Good afternoon, Will," Veronica said shyly, pushing some stray strands of hair behind her ears. It was then that Veronica noticed Elizabeth, and she looked curiously in her direction. Will caught her glance and quickly intervened.

"Oh, Veronica, this is my friend Beth," he said, giving Elizabeth a subtle wink. Elizabeth smiled and took a step closer to Veronica. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

If Elizabeth hadn't been able to tell before that Veronica fancied Will, there was no way of not noticing it now. The minute that Veronica had realized that Will was there with another girl, her eyes narrowed and her entire attitude changed to emulate that of a very covetous young girl. When she spoke again it was in a cold and measured voice.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Beth," she said. Elizabeth merely nodded and stepped back next to Will, a little hurt by the girl's sudden frostiness. She felt a warm hand on the small of her back, and realized that Will had placed a protective arm around her. Elizabeth couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks as Will began to talk to Veronica.

"Is your mother around, Beth and I wanted to say hello," he asked. His voice towards Veronica was not nearly as friendly as it had been before, but it was decidedly more polite than Veronica's had been.

"Mommy's out running errands today, Will," Lottie responded, idly playing with the hem of Will's jacket as she looked up into the faces of the two older children. "Would you like a Sunday pastry?" she offered, skipping over to the basket on the counter. She daintily picked up two pastries and put each one in a paper hanky, handing one to Will and one to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Lottie," Elizabeth said, eyeing her pastry hungrily.

"We'd better be going," Will said. "Thank you for the pastries, Lottie."

Will kept his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back and gently guided her to the front of the store. "Goodbye Lottie, Veronica, it was nice meeting you!" she called after them.

Once back in the street, Will removed his hand from Elizabeth's back and the two of them quietly ate their snacks while taking in the sites and sounds of the market place on a Sunday afternoon. Eventually, Elizabeth noticed that Will seemed a bit upset about something; he wasn't eating his pastry at all.

"Will, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, resting a hand on his arm. Will turned to her with an unsteady smile and shook his head.

"I'm fine Elizabeth," he replied, "or Beth, as you now like to be called."

"That was only to prevent any one from recognizing me," Elizabeth protested, slipping her arm through his. It felt so natural to be walking next to Will like this, gently connected to him as they explored Port Royal together. It felt very…nice – as though this was how it was always supposed to be.

"Are you sure that everything is aright, Will?" she persisted. Will sighed and took a thoughtful bite of his pastry, not answering until he had swallowed. _Such a gentleman_ Elizabeth thought.

"It just bothered me the way Veronica spoke to you," he admitted, his mouth dipping down into a slight frown. "She acted very rude towards you and with no good reason whatsoever." Elizabeth laughed out loud when she heard this and couldn't help marvel at her friend's oblivious attitude towards the behavior of ladies.

"Will, she was rude to me because she was jealous," Elizabeth explained, taking another bite of her pastry.

"Jealous?" Will asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, jealous," she answered. "I think Veronica likes you and was not too happy to see you walk in with another girl." There was a brilliant sparkle in her brown eyes that told Will just exactly how much fun Elizabeth was having revealing this new information to him. Will could hardly believe her though; he had never known any other girl to take an interest in him, he being but a lowly blacksmith.

"You honestly thought Veronica was jealous?" Will asked.

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth replied, finishing off her pastry. "I could tell as soon as she saw you that she fancied you, and she practically turned green with envy when she saw me standing there next to you. The poor girl, you did nothing to help her when you put your arm around me."

Will blushed and looked away as Elizabeth laughed to herself. He truly was a gentleman, and Elizabeth liked him even more for it. She made sure to keep her arm firmly in place through his; she didn't want him thinking that she minded touching him. Because she really didn't.

"I – I was just – I was upset that she was acting so impolite towards you," Will said, defending his actions in the bakery.

"You were protecting me," Elizabeth said. She looked at Will, her joking manner gone. Will Turner, the one boy who she had held above all others for the past year, had been trying to protect her. Not that she needed protection, goodness knows she was usually always surrounded by some maid or servant or other, but it was so different when she was with Will. With Will, she was completely free to be herself, but at the same time she knew in the back of her mind that Will would always be there for her. To catch her if she fell – to protect her.

"I – I'm sorry," Will stuttered, growing red from her steady gaze. "I had no intention – I didn't mean -"

"I like that you protect me, Will Turner," Elizabeth said, effectively stopping Will's ramblings. She quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was innocent; one could go as far to say that it appeared to be a friendly kiss, but for Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, this kiss meant so much more.

"Not that I need any protection," Elizabeth quipped. She quickly snatched Will's half-eaten pastry and took a bite out of it. The playful atmosphere was once again restored between the two friends, the kiss to be discussed later.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that!" Will protested.

"You would do well not to eat so slowly then," Elizabeth retorted. With a wink she dashed away up to the corner of the street, stopping to turn around and check that Will was still there.

"Catch me if you can!" she called. Elizabeth laughed joyfully as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. This was turning out to be a lovely day.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	3. Sword Fights

A/N: Wow so much positive feedback! Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, they keep me going! I have determined that this will be about a five chapter story, so it should be completed posted in about two days. And now, chapter three!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any thing pertaining to the wonderful Pirates movies. This includes Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, but if they're reading we could always change that…… lol

One Day For Love

Chapter Three: Sword Fights

When Will had finally caught up with Elizabeth they made their way out of town and headed to the beach. Once upon the sandy shores, they proceeded to remove their shoes and stockings and wade in the water; the cool waves brushing against their feet as the wind blew through their hair.

"Let's play pirates!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping up and down in the water. Will and Elizabeth had begun "playing pirates", as they called it, ever since their arrival at Port Royal. Elizabeth had explained all of the particulars of her fascinating pirates' tales to him, and Will had taught Elizabeth to fence a bit so that they could fight like proper pirates.

"C'mon Will, we haven't played pirates in so long!" Elizabeth begged.

"Alright," Will laughed, "let me find us a pair of swords."

As Elizabeth drew in the sand with her fingers, Will wandered further down the beach until he saw some scrap pieces of wood. They were building a new ship not too far from where he and Elizabeth were playing, and he was certain that they would not miss a few pieces of extra wood. Selecting two long pieces of about the same size and weight, he hurried back to Elizabeth. When he got there, he found Elizabeth standing besides a drawing in the sand. It seemed to be a chest, and he could only assume that it was supposed to be filled with pirate treasure.

"My sword, please," Elizabeth asked, holding out her hand. Will handed her the sword and took a few steps back, waiting for Elizabeth to make the first move.

"How dare you attempt to take my treasure from me, Captain Turner!" she shouted, immediately becoming as fearsome of a pirate as she could. "This treasure is the property of the great Captain Swann, and I will not let you take it without a fight!"

Will smiled and lowered his sword, moving into a defensive stance. He had been working on his swordsmanship for awhile now, and he was certain that Elizabeth had not touched a sword since the last time they had fought together. "If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you shall receive, Captain Swann," Will responded.

They each shared an excited smile and prepared to go into battle. Elizabeth made the first move by lunging her play-sword directly at Will's side. Will easily dodged it and lightly thrust his play-sword forward. It missed her by at least a foot, but it had moved fast enough to warn Elizabeth that Will knew what he was doing. They spent a few minutes just dancing around each other, throwing lunges and trying to catch the other off balance in hopes for an easy victory. It was Elizabeth who made the first attack. Too impatient to wait for an attack from Will, Elizabeth raised her sword in the air and brought it down hard towards Will's shoulder. Will blocked it easily, and soon it became a game of thrust-block-lunge-miss-thrust-block with Elizabeth on the offensive and Will defending himself.

After a few rounds of this Elizabeth stepped back with her sword raised, glancing curiously at Will.

"You're holding back on me, aren't you?" she said.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Captain Swann," Will teased.

"Oh, I'll get you for talking cheeky to me, Captain Turner!" Elizabeth cried.

She came on and attacked him again with a new vigor, and this time Will didn't hold back. He matched her thrusts with parries and blows of his own, eventually causing Elizabeth to start retreating backwards from him while she continued her blocks. Then, with one swift blow Will knocked the sword straight from her hand and pointed his own sword at her chest threateningly.

"I believe I have just won myself a fine bit of treasure, Captain Swann," he smirked.

Elizabeth huffed and allowed Will to help her back to her feet, their play-swords discarded among the sand.

"I can't believe that you beat me," she complained, as Will began to splash the ocean waves upon his new-found treasure. "I used to be just as good as you were!"

"Yes, but then you went and became a proper lady, while I've had a whole year to improve my skill," Will countered. "If you were still as good as me now I'd be quite upset."

"True," Elizabeth chuckled, wading out into the ocean. After a moment of companionable silence between the two friends, Elizabeth spoke again. "Will, can you teach me how to sword fight properly?"

Will looked up from his position on the shore to meet Elizabeth's gaze, and nearly forgot to breath. The sun was low in the sky and it cast a lovely glow around Elizabeth. Her braid had come undone at some point throughout their day together and her long golden brown locks framed her face beautifully. Will couldn't help but gaze at his friend, in awe of her beauty. If she could manage to take his breath away at the tender age of fourteen, he couldn't possibly imagine how incredibly beautiful she would grow to be as she got older.

"Will? Are you even listening to me?"

Will shook his head and brought himself back to reality. Elizabeth had a questioning look on her face and Will realized that she had been asking him a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. "I was asking you if you would teach me how to fight properly." Will looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"You want me to teach you right now?" he asked.

"Well, it doesn't have to be right now," Elizabeth sighed. "I just want to know how to do it properly. You know, in case anything was to happen to Port Royal… I would want to be able to protect myself."

Will smiled and stood up next to Elizabeth taking her hand in his. "I promise to teach you how to sword fight one day," he whispered, his rough hands gently caressing her smaller, slender ones. "Just because I know how much you hate having to be protected."

Elizabeth laughed and met his gaze, his warm brown eyes looking comforting and caring as she lost herself in their depths. "I only hate being protected when it's my father and the British Navy doing the protecting," she whispered. "I don't mind when you protect me."

Will smiled and tenderly reached up and stroked her cheek, his simple gesture giving Elizabeth a thrill of excitement. "I'll always protect you, Elizabeth," he whispered.

Unbeknownst to both of the young would-be-lovers, the rising tide lapping at their feet to meet the shore was not the only pair of things moving closer together. As their bodies slowly drifted towards each other, Elizabeth became very aware of what was about to happen. She was going to kiss Will Turner. Will Turner was going to kiss her… in less than ten seconds! And Elizabeth found that she wanted nothing more in the world than for Will to kiss her.

It was soft at first, the feel of his lips so light against her own that Elizabeth was almost afraid that he wasn't going to go through with it. Then he pressed harder, but still in a gentle manner, and Elizabeth almost burst from within at the flood of emotions that racked her body as the man of her dreams plundered her lips. For that was who Will was, Elizabeth realized; Will was the man of her dreams, her soul mate, and her one true love. This kiss was all the proof that Elizabeth needed to know that she was in love with Will Turner and that she would never stop loving him.

When they finally pulled away from each other – Will's hands tangled in her hair and Elizabeth's hands wrapped firmly around the lapels of his worn jacket – the two young lovers stared at each other in amazement. All of a sudden, a relationship so innocent and carefree had come to mean so much more to the both of them.

Will was the first to break the silence, looking the more nervous of the two of them. After all, he had just kissed the girl of his fantasies - the girl who also happened to be the governor's daughter - and he was but a lowly blacksmith. What if she regretted what had just happened?

"Elizabeth – I mean – well," Will stuttered.

Elizabeth gently laid a finger across his talkative lips and effectively silenced them. "I don't want to hear any excuses from you, Will Turner, not until you hear what I have to say," she said softly. "If you are objecting to this kiss because it is not proper, or because what's happening here between us shouldn't be allowed, then I will slap you across the face before kissing you again myself. If you're protesting because this isn't what you want, then we'll forget it ever happened and end our day." Elizabeth paused, keeping her fingers over Will's mouth, and inhaled deeply. She wanted so badly for this to be real, and if it wasn't, she didn't know what would become of her. "Will, if you didn't feel anything at all when you kissed me just now, then I want you to say so and we'll part ways. But if that kiss – that one, amazing kiss – meant as much to you as it did to me, then kiss me again. Kiss me again and help me believe that this isn't just a dream."

Elizabeth slowly removed her fingers from his lips and traced a trail down the side of his face back to the lapels on his jacket. She was nervous for his reaction, but she didn't have to wait in anxiety for long. The second that Elizabeth had removed her fingers she felt Will's lips brush up against hers again. She was instantly filled with fire and excitement and was positive that she had never felt more alive in her entire life. If this was what love was meant to be like, then Elizabeth was truly grateful that she had found it.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: So what did you think? I know that I have totally moved their relationship to the next level, and that to some it might take away the importance of the events in CotBP. However, you'll have to read what happens in the next chapters to understand how I think this could work as a good prequel to our beloved POTC series. I'd also like to point out that Will and Elizabeth are only 14 now so kissing is about as far as it's going to go. ; )

Drop me a review; I'd love to see what you thought!


	4. Young Love

A/N: Okay, I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer to post this story since I already have it finished, so you lucky readers are getting chapter four AND five tonight as well! As always, reviews are lovely!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any thing pertaining to the wonderful Pirates movies. This includes Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, but if they're reading we could always change that…… lol

One Day For Love

Chapter Four: Young Love

As the young couple silently walked up the hill, hand-in-hand, they marveled at what they had discovered and the new awareness of the powerful feelings inside them. Yet, to both Will and Elizabeth there hung a gray cloud of despair over the last hours of their day together. Both knew, without being able to admit it to the other, that this new bond they had formed could not be continued. Both of them understood that as soon as the sun set, signaling the end of their day together, that this new love they had discovered would have to be left behind. Once night fell reality would set in; their relationship could not happen. Not now, not in this place, or under these circumstances. No matter how much they felt for each other, once the sun set they would be forced to return to their own respective lives. They knew they would see each other again, but they knew that this new-found love was something that would have to be pushed aside and kept hidden until the time was right.

As they continued away from the beach, heading for a private cove that Will knew of with a small cave and plenty of palm trees, an unspoken agreement was made. They would spend the last hours of their day together, simply spending time with each other in the last lingering hours of their short-lived romance.

Once Will reached the secret cove, he gently brought Elizabeth inside and sat next to her besides a palm tree next to a small cave. Bringing out his pocket knife, he silently turned his back to Elizabeth and bent over the trunk of the tree. Elizabeth watched curiously, and then leaned over his shoulder as he sat up and finished his work. There, on the center of the trunk of the palm tree, was a large heart. Inside the heart were the initials _ES & WT_. Elizabeth smiled and took Will's hand in her own. She kissed him tenderly, and then leant back into his comforting embrace.

The two young lovers laid there in the shade of their cove for the remaining hours of daylight. Sometimes they talked, mostly joking about trivial matters. Sometimes they kissed, slowly and tenderly as though each kiss was the last. Sometimes, they merely sat in silence, listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the shore and the calming rhythms of their combined heart beats. The pair savored these last few moments together and would look back on them fondly in later years, remembering the innocent love that had only begun to blossom.

When the sun became half hidden in the sky behind the roaring waves of the sea, Will and Elizabeth heard new sounds joining the previous natural melodies that had surrounded them. They were voices…and they were searching for someone. Will sat up a bit straighter to hear what they were saying as Elizabeth gave his hand a little squeeze. Eventually, the sound of the voices grew louder and clearer and their purpose became obvious to the young lovers.

"_Elizabeth!"_

"_Miss Swann!"_

"_Can you hear us?"_

"_Answer me, Miss Swann!"_

"_Elizabeth!"_

Elizabeth sighed at the sound of the voices and turned to bury her face against Will's chest. Their time was up – the day was over. Elizabeth wasn't ready to let him go yet.

Will returned her embrace and rubbed her back, trying to bring her ease. Then, he placed a chaste kiss atop her head and slowly drew her away from him. Elizabeth gazed into his dark brown eyes as her own filled with tears.

"Do I have to go?" she whispered.

Will nodded sadly, cupping her cheek with his hand. He didn't want to give this up, the only love he had left in his life. But he had to; it wasn't fair to her to keep holding on like this.

"Will I ever see you again?" Elizabeth asked, a singe tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. "Will we ever be able to be together again?"

Will could only shrug his shoulders and place a loving kiss on her forehead. "I don't know if we'll ever be together like this again," he said. "We lead two different lives, you and I, and we can't hide from them anymore. We will see each other again, but I doubt we will ever meet again as Will and Elizabeth. From now on, we will simply be Mr. Turner and Miss Swann, the blacksmith and the governor's daughter."

Elizabeth felt more tears trail down her cheeks and sighed into Will's strong hands as he gently wiped them away. "It's not fair," she protested. "It's not fair that I have to give you up, things shouldn't have to be this way."

"No one ever said that life was going to be fair," Will said. "Where is that written?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his attempt to make a joke in such a sad situation. She laid her head back down upon his chest and tried to hold on to the moment that was quickly slipping away.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, stroking her hair.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Will you promise me something?" he asked.

Elizabeth sat up and met Will's gaze. He looked so incredibly sad, but at the same time he was determined to see this through and stay strong for her. It just made her love him even more.

"Anything, Will," she said.

Will gazed at her perfect face and sighed, knowing that what he as about to do was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I want you to marry one day, Elizabeth. I want you to make that smart match that makes you happy. I want you to have a family and live a comfortable life," he told her. "I'm not asking you to forget me; I'm merely asking that you not deprive yourself of a happy life on my account."

"Oh Will," Elizabeth sobbed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He hugged her back just as tightly, and the young couple clung to each other desperately.

"Will, I don't want to try and move on without you," Elizabeth admitted, wiping her tears on her sleeves as she pulled away from him. "You mean too much to me for me to just leave you behind."

Will smiled sadly and ran his hand through her hair. "I'll always be there for you Elizabeth, I promise you that. And I will always be your protector, if you wish it. I just want you to live a happy life."

"A happy life that doesn't involve you," Elizabeth whispered.

Will could only nod in reply. Suddenly, the voices began to grow louder, and a twig snapped in the distance. Knowing that their time together was over, Elizabeth leaned forward and captured Will's lips in a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever shared; for each was certain that it would be the last kiss they would ever share. Each of them poured their hearts into that kiss, letting every desperate and loving emotion come into play as they clung to each other for one last time.

As they slowly pulled apart, Elizabeth took Will's hands in hers, giving each one a kiss. "I will never forget you, Will Turner," she vowed. "No matter how many years we spend apart, you always will be remembered, and you will always be my protector."

Will grinned and helped Elizabeth to her feet, letting his hands linger in hers for awhile longer. "Thank you for today Elizabeth," he said. "I had a lovely time."

"Me too," she whispered.

Another twig snapped, and the voices grew louder.

"I'll head back to town through the palm trees, where they can't see me," Will told her. "That way you can explain that you simply fell asleep and lost track of the time."

"And somehow ended up in a boy's stable outfit along the way," she quipped.

Will chuckled. "I don't know how, but I'm sure you'll think up some plausible excuse for your appearance."

"You know I will," she joked, "I'm a very talented young woman."

"You truly are," Will whispered, his eyes full of sincerity.

There was another sharp crack outside, this one sounding closer than the others. Will leaned down to Elizabeth and gave her one last, innocent, loving kiss on the lips. He pulled away and began to head in the opposite direction of the search party. His eyes never broke their gaze with Elizabeth's, and she bit her lip as he neared the exit to their cove.

"Goodbye, Miss Swann," he whispered. And with a flick of his jacket and a few quiet footsteps, he was gone. The last rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky and the darkness of night began to settle over Port Royal; a sign to Elizabeth that her day with Will was truly over. She stood for a few minutes, staring at the spot where she had last seen him, and placed her hand over her heart.

"Goodbye, Mr. Turner"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: sniffle, sniffle… This is definitely a lot sadder than my other chapters, to be sure. Can you see now how CotBP could fit in with this story? Leave a review and let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you!


	5. See You Soon

A/N: Here it is the last chapter! It's the shortest one since it's basically an epilogue, but I think it's a sweet ending to the story. This chapter picks up at the end of AWE, during the beach scene. So there are spoilers for those who have not seen the movie! I tried to get all the actions and dialogue as close to what actually happens in the movie. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: This chapter comes directly from the end of AWE and I do not own any of the lines used here. I also do not own the characters or settings or anything at all relating to this movie. It's all the property of Disney; I'm just having a little fun with it.

One Day For Love

Chapter Five: See You Soon

"I'm going to need the other one," Will called over his shoulder, wondering what Elizabeth had done with his other boot. Suddenly, a beautiful leg appeared on the rock next to him wearing his boot – Elizabeth's leg. He smiled and gently removed the boot from her leg, delighting in the feel of her skin underneath his fingertips. He laid the boot on the ground, momentarily forgotten, as he gently caressed her leg, softly kissing it in adoration. He heard Elizabeth sigh with pleasure as continued, but he quickly stopped himself. He couldn't get caught up in her and forget what awaited him. The longer he stayed here with her, the longer he put off the ten years that would be spent away from her. With a sigh he pulled on his boot and walked towards the shore.

Elizabeth followed her husband – how she loved that phrase – to the shoreline where he put his sword into the scabbard on his belt. The chest was sitting on a rock next to them – the chest that held his heart. It made Elizabeth want to cry whenever she thought of what the captain of the Flying Dutchman really meant; of what her poor Will was forced to endure. Ten years was an awfully long time to wait – only one day would not be enough to keep her need for him satiated while he was away.

Will turned to her then, the chest in his hands. "It's always belonged to you," he said, his voice brimming with sadness. "Will you keep it safe for me?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes," she said, choking back her own tears. She reached out and placed her hands next Will's on the side of the chest, leaning her forehead in to rest against his own. The newly-weds were silent, trying to savor this last moment together forever. Will then pulled away, and Elizabeth was left standing on the shore, holding the chest that held his still beating heart. But Elizabeth wasn't letting him leave her just quite yet.

"Will," she called, setting the chest back on the rocks. He turned and she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. They kissed each other with a fervent passion and desperation that tried to express all of the emotions that would last throughout their ten year separation. They clung to each other and held onto every last moment; neither one of them wanting the next moment to be their last.

Elizabeth looked up at Will and lost herself in his dark, expressive eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "No matter how many years we spend apart, I will never forget you, Will Turner. You are my protector and the love of my life. I waited for you once and I will wait for you again. Just….please come back to me."

Will wiped away the tears that ran down Elizabeth's cheeks and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, savoring her taste, memorizing every curve of her skin and the feeling of her breath on his face.

"I love you, Mrs. Turner," he whispered, "And I will always come back to you. Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

With that last promise made, Will turned and left the island, heading for the Flying Dutchman. Thus began his ten year imprisonment on the sea aboard the ship cursed to ferry those dead at sea to the other world. He would perform his duties for ten years, just as he had been charged, and only when those ten years were up could he return to his beautiful wife.

Elizabeth stood on the beach of the island; the waves lapping at her ankles, watching the Flying Dutchman sail off into the distance. As the Dutchman disappeared into the horizon, so did the last rays of sunshine disappear from the sky, shrouding the night in darkness. Elizabeth let her silent tears splash into the ocean as she remembered a similar day many years ago, a day that had been spent with her love, a day that had marked a six year separation from Will Turner. And now, today, she began her ten year separation from him. She drew a deep, shaky breath and wiped away her tears. If she could wait for six years before she was finally reunited with her love, then she could wait ten years for him as well.

"Goodbye, Mr. Turner," she whispered into the wind. "I'll see you soon, love."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: And now we wait ten years until Mr. & Mrs. Turner can be reunited again forever. I wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers, especially:

Lexie-H

klcxthexpirate

Nymphadora

Captain Jack Sparrow85

SD  
a muggle named Caity  
GuardianOfthebrokenhearted  
quilhan  
Cr8zDocX0xo  
LivelyStevens  
Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby  
Cameron   
VeiledShadow  
ficticious character

XxMercyful-DeathxX

freaky-callback-girl  
ilovegilmoregirls913  
uniquechic  
Asia1st

Thanks for al of your support!


End file.
